


Yes, you are (not)

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Cass and Bruce are sad because of the other's wounds, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I took that scene from Cass' Batgirl run and made it angstier that's all, Illustration, Panel redraw, The artist is sad because she can't draw profiles to save her life, basically just batdad and his daughter holding each other up, blood and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: 'You... okay ?'-Redraw of a scene from Cass' Batgirl run (2000). Cass and Bruce are both hurt, and need each other to acknowledge their bruises.





	Yes, you are (not)

  
  
_'You... okay?'_  
  
  
_**-**_  
 **Redraw of**[this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fnsa40.casimages.com%2Fimg%2F2019%2F01%2F30%2F190130084238467177.png&t=Y2U5Zjg1NjY4N2IwODNlMmJjYjI1Nzg0NWE2Mzg3NTRmYjJhMzcyNCxtbDB6YXB3Sg%3D%3D&b=t%3AxY3LgU3S8lGPDG40-ZT3dw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fandrobeaurepaire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182434459824%2Fyou-okay-redraw-of-this-panel-by-damian&m=1) panel by Damian Scott, from Batgirl (2000)  
  
  
 _Japanese ink, watercolors, copic markers, white gouache_  
  


 

**  
** _Please do not steal or repost without permission._

**Author's Note:**

> More adventures in ~~adding blood and bruises everywhere~~ watercolors, and comic panels reinterpretation. More of those coming in the future :) 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com) for more art and DC related stuff!


End file.
